


Interrogation

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Tony, Gibbs And Their Cats [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Who have done that? ;-)





	Interrogation

“OK, guys.” Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest. “Who of you have done that?” He stood in front of the couch, where the suspects were sitting. 

“Have done that? I don't even know, what are you talking about, darling.”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs wagged his finger at him. “Don't lie to me!”

“OK, OK,” Tony murmured. “Sorry.”

“OK, once again: Who have done that? Who destroyed my sock, while I was in the basement?”

The tattered sock lay on the floor.

“It wasn't me.” Tony laughed. “I swear.”

“Tony!”

“Sorry, darling.”

“OK. So, who of them was it?” Gibbs pointed his finger at their two male cats.

Tom was sitting beside Tony and licking his left paw. Jerry lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, exactly in the moment, when Gibbs was looking at him.

“Gibbs, please ... What do you wanna do, when you figure out who did it?” Tony grinned. He knew, that Gibbs would never slap Tom and Jerry.

“Nothing.” Now Gibbs grinned as well. “I just wanna know, who's the culprit!” 

“OK, I tell you.” Tony took a deep breath. “They destroyed your sock together.”

“Together?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” 

“OK. I'll remember that!”

The male cats didn't even looked at him, Jerry's eyes were still closed and Tom was playing with one of his stuffed animals.

Tony chuckled. “Darling?”

“Yes?”

“I'll roast us some steaks now, OK?”

“OK.”


End file.
